Masculino
by Spookygilly
Summary: Sheppard/Ronon ... y una sesión de cine que acaba en algo más


Disclaimer: no sé a quién pertenecen, pero a mí no, desde luego (una pena, desde luego también). ¿A la sci-fi?

Tipo: es Shipper Sheppard/Ronon. Sí. Tío/tío.

Ranting: M. Si eres menor de edad no deberías leerlo. Al menos si eres muy menor de edad XD. Claras notaciones sexuales y eso. (Aunque no tantas como podría haber puesto).

Spoilers: hago mención a los últimos de la cuarta temporada, pero sobre sus vidas personales. Vamos, que no hay nada respecto al "mitología".

Resumen: sesión de cine en atlantis...

**"Masculino"**

Mete el dvd en el reproductor y le tiembla algo la mano. Mala señal. A él NUNCA le tiembla la mano. Es un coronel de las fuerzas armadas, que vive en unas instalaciones alienígenas en otra galaxia, y que lucha día a día contra grandes enemigos. Y SIEMPRE sale vivo. A veces magullado, sí, otras veces claramente dolorido o a punto de palmarla, pero siempre vivo porque no tiembla. Porque no duda. Porque no siente miedo.

Joder.

Cuando mata a wraiths no le tiembla el pulso, así que sabe que el hecho de que ahora esté tan nervioso para que no pueda meter un puto dvd en el puto reproductor no tiene nada que ver con matar a alguien o con verse al borde de la muerte. Es por algo mucho más natural y menos cruento. Pero es vergonzoso y no quiere pensar en ello, porque NO está nervioso porque Ronon esté a punto de llegar para ver una película con él. Es Tiburón 3, y son tíos, y hay palomitas. Con mantequilla, claro, que son más masculinas y más americanas. Y él NO está nervioso.

Joder.

Lo ha probado, claro. Tío con tío. Una vez, en la universidad, después de tener una discursión con su padre sobre lo que debería o no debería hacer, sobre lo mal hijo que era y sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de su hermano. Una discursión que llenó su sangre de rebeldía en estado puro. Aunque no lo hizo sólo por eso. Aquel chico se llamaba Mark y sabía que estaba loquito por él desde el primer día. Siempre tonteaba con su pelo y él siempre se dejaba hacer, sin dejar ir más allá, porque joder, él era un tío y no es que hubiese habido reglas estrictas sobre eso en casa, pero tener un hijo homosexual seguramente estaba fuera de discursión en la mansión Sheppard.

Así que lo hizo. El alcohol ayudó aunque reconoce que no tenía tanto alcohol en sangre para que fuese su única razón. Lo probó y le gustó. Pero lo dejó ahí. En la universidad. En la aspereza de la sombra de Mark sobre su cara. En su lengua y en su boca y en la mejor mamada que le habían hecho en la vida.

Después hubo chicas y más chicas e incluso se casó. Le gustaban las mujeres, joder. Sus pechos, su olor, revolverlas el pelo y hacerlas gemir de placer. Le gustaban las piernas largas y no le costó casarse con su mujer. Pero nunca había sido capaz de mantener una relación duradera. Casarse había sido un mero trámite, porque nunca había estado realmente comprometido. Y ahora, mientras veía como le temblaba el pulso, su mente se llenaba de pensamientos e imágenes fugaces sobre mujeres, hombres, mamadas y olores.

No puede sentirse tan atraído por Ronon. Bueno, sí puede. De hecho así se siente. Pero no debería. Sabe controlarse, es lo que mejor hace. Por eso es un buen militar. Pero cuando Ronon le mira fijamente, cuando bromea con él y comparten experiencias vividas... se siente como si tuviese de nuevo 20 años y fuese Mark con el que está tonteando. Y ya no quiere ni pensar en cada vez que luchan, sudorosos, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Es casi sexo y se siente tan excitado que lo primero que hace cuando acaban es ir directo bajo la ducha y aliviarse él solo. Deprisa. Sin preliminares. Bajo un chorro incesante de agua fría. Sin pensar en que es el olor de Ronon el que tiene clavado en su piel y que odia el agua que le recorre y que limpia cada rastro de él.

Oye un sonido a su espalda y Ronon aparece en su campo de visión con un par de cervezas en la mano. Las levanta mientras que se acerca a él.

- Creí que nos vendrían bien un par de estas-

John sonríe de medio lado y pasa la lengua por sus labios. Su mente trabajando más deprisa de lo normal, como cuando tiene que idear un plan que les salve a todos de una inminente muerte. Su muerte, esta vez vergonzosa, si no logra controlar sus impulsos. Ronon se tira sobre la cama y John piensa que esta vez sí, que esta vez está perdido porque es imposible que pueda oler mejor y que pueda ser más atractivo.

Se pregunta porqué narices hubo tantas partes de Tiburón y porqué no pudo escoger una puñetera película que enseñarle que tuviera menos secuelas. Cree que esta vez debería haber elegido poner la última superbowl que consiguió nosequé marine en su última visita a la tierra. Entre películas de miedo y deporte, el deporte siempre será más varonil y no le dejará pensar en los músculos de Ronon bajo su ropa.

- Me he encontrado a Teyla al venir hacia aquí-

Conversaciones triviales y además sobre mujeres. Bien. Es un buen pensamiento al que agarrarse.

- ¿Qué tal lo lleva?-

- Venía de ver a la doctora, están poniéndose de acuerdo en cómo va a tener el niño-

- Tiene que faltarla poco-

- Un par de meses, quizás siete semanas-

- Ya- John se sienta en la cama al lado de Ronon y es imposible evitar el contacto.- Da miedo-

Ronon se ríe y vuelve la cara. Sus rostros quedan tan cerca que tener pensamientos que no debería tener, y que no son para nada homosexuales porque él es un tío, y bueno, son simplemente pensamientos sexuales con otro tío, es algo más que inevitable. Cree que si le besase ahora y le inmovilizase sobre la cama encajarían perfectamente. Quiere notar cómo vibra su pene entre sus manos y sabe qué será enorme y ardiente... y lo mejor que puede hacer es beber un sorbo de su cerveza, que está bien fría, a ver si eso le afecta a su indisciplinada imaginación.

- ¿Tienes miedo de un bebé?-

- Bueno, es más bien el hecho de todo lo que los bebés traen consigo¿sabes? la porquería del parto, los chillidos... además, los bebés son muy frágiles y parece que se vayan a romper con nada. Y lloran. Un montón.-

Ronon vuelve a reírse y John cree que si le cogiese ahora del cuello y el arrastrase hacia él conseguiría meterle la lengua en la boca antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

- ¿Alguna vez has presenciado un parto?

Le viene a la cabeza la situación exacta en la que sí que presenció un parto, y se siente increíblemente viejo por la cantidad de cosas que ha vivido.

- Un día escribiré un libro con mis memorias y podrás leerlo allí-

- Me encantaría-

Y eso parece una promesa. Los ojos de Ronon brillan y el estómago de Sheppard se contrae porque de pronto la distancia parece más corta entre ellos dos y juraría que puede sentir su aliento sobre el suyo. Sus párpados caen y le parece tan inevitable el beso que no puede creerse que de pronto su cuerpo se haya echado hacia atrás como un resorte y que Mckay esté en mitad de su habitación hablando sobre no se qué problema con Radek y cómo no puede soportale más.

¿No hizo una vez un informe sobre el seguro de las puertas y cómo los Antiguos infravaloraban realmente su intimidad?

Es absurdo. Totalmente. Tan absurdo que aún le parece irreal.

Hace un segundo estaba en la cama tumbado a punto de compartir saliva y testoterona y ahora está ahí, de pie, viendo como Mckay habla con las manos y enlaza palabras sin sentido.

Mira a Ronon durante un segundo y cuando encuentra su mirada él la baja y parpadea y murmura que mejor ven la película otro día porque debe hacer caso a Mckay que debe tener un problema enorme porque está chillando que ha dejado de comer y todo. Su corazón le da un vuelco. Y por su reacción sabe que lo que ha pasado hace un minuto es totalmente real y que han estado a punto de besarse. Se queda sin aliento porque a veces las fantasías son más fáciles de manejar que la realidad.

Mckay intenta llamar su atención y Sheppard le echa de su habitación con argumentos como que dejar de comer no le matará, que él es mucho más listo que Radek y que es mejor que arreglen las cosas entre ellos. Y cuando por fin consigue quedarse solo en su habitación no sabe exactamente lo que ha ocurrido o lo que ha dejado de ocurrir, pero sí sabe perfectamente lo que hubiese ocurrido si no llegan a interrumpirles. El deseo gana al miedo y sale medio desesperado de su habitación en busca de Ronon. Para seguir viendo la película. Se excusa. Para follárselo contra la pared. Reconoce. Porque son muchas horas juntos, muchas experiencias vividas, y pocas descargas sexuales que quiere remediar a partir de ese momento.

Porque él ya no tiene veinte años y Ronon no es colega de universidad. Porque no sabe si es homosexual o no o si en las normas militares está expresamente prohibido follar con un alien de tu mismo sexo. Porque lo necesita.

Le encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento, y tan pronto se ven empiezan a luchar. Un lenguaje sin palabras que siempre utilizan y en el que se reconocen. Se miden. Se desean.

Una atmósfera de irrealidad lo abarca todo y no sabe si no lo siente real porque su sangre no llega a su cerebro o porque de pronto se están comiendo la boca entre puñetazo y puñetazo. Duro. Sin delicadezas. Masculino. Quizás no lo siente real porque por primera vez en su vida ha dejado de vivir una mentira. Es irreal porque la realidad cuesta aceptarla. Pero el sabor de Ronon le devuelve al mundo a pasos agigantados y no sabe si mañana se arrepentirá, pero reconoce que no le importa demasiado.

Cuando caen al suelo ya están medio desnudos. El instinto les domina. Sudan. Gimen. Muerden. Todo es duro y caliente y encajan. Encajan cuando se frotan y encajan cuando se tocan. Nunca se ha sentido así.

Joder.

Nunca se ha sentido tan vivo.


End file.
